Everything Will Be Alright
by P.B. Parry
Summary: Haruka and Michiru comfort each other after a loss occurs in their family.
1. Default Chapter

  
What a cruel fate had been dealt to all of them. A beloved member of their family had been lost to what was thought as a long-gone cause. It was cruel irony which had picked out the time of this heart shattering loss. With Christmas trees erected and lights decorating every other house, one of their own had fallen.  
  
A building of pure black had been chosen to hold the two day ceremony. The building was grand in all its obsidian glory. Gold outlined the few windows as well as decorated the long handles of the doors. The structure was large as it was the official burial grounds of the nine present day Soldiers. The Soldiers of the future had yet to have their own places of rest constructed.  
  
A pair of eyes watched expectantly at the heavy marble doors that led entrance into the gloom ridden structure. The features upon the masculine face were hard, lips pressed together and eyebrows narrowed. Although the expression upon the person's face spoke of anger, the eyes held within slanted 'lashes contradicted that emotion ferociously. Usually the blue contained within the liquid eyes was of a lighter quality, but at this hour of gloom they had taken on a much darker shade almost completely resembling the color of the marble building.  
  
From within the black building a woman stepped forth, head bowed in an attempt to conceal the pain flowing forth from her eyes in the form of clear, salty liquid. Beneath a scarf of transparent white, wavy strands of ivory escaped from their bindings and fell before the fair face of the woman. Her hands, which trembled as another form of release of the sorrow within her, grasped at a symbol that hung from a golden chain strung about her neck. The symbol was that of the planet Neptune.  
  
"Michiru..." The name whispered with compassion, love, and understanding from the lips of the person standing opposite of the wavy haired woman. Eyebrows had now upturned from their narrowed state and the hands that had been tucked away in brown pockets now lifted from their cotton imprisonment and outstretched in preparation for a hug.  
  
Michiru lifted her head from its bowed position, her own eyes of an aqua-green locking with the dark blues that caressed her face with its soft gaze. A smile was flashed before her legs pushed her off into the open arms of her awaiting lover.  
  
Both tightly embraced the other, the smaller woman known as Michiru tucking her head within the crook of her lover's neck. Soothing words were whispered from the shorter haired one, a slender hand caressing the elegantly curved back of Michiru in another added attempt of comfort.  
  
"Haruka..." Michiru's head tilted back and away from Haruka's warm form and searched for the dark eyes that had earlier comforted her in a brief exchange.   
  
Haruka tilted her head downwards, the piercing eyes of darkened blue obscured by the stray strands of short white, small folds in Haruka's skin appearing about her eyes. "Hmm, Michiru?" Despite Haruka's calm, serene appearance, Michiru knew the woman was in her own world of turmoil.  
  
A small, slender hand reached up to caress the lightly wrinkled face looking down upon her. A worried look resided within her eyes and a frown folded her lips. "Haruka, everything will be alright."  
  
"Everything will be alright."  
  
They both were trying to be the strongest in this situation. Each trying to hide their emotions as best they could while being strong for the other. Even through old age they had triumphed over the ills society had dealt them. They had dealt with their own internal problems and overcame everyone of them, each holding the other's hand in the process. Even now, with the death of their beloved Setsuna, they still stayed strong, if not their own sake, then for the other's.  
  
----  
  
So what do you think? This is my first fic of Haruka and Michiru as well as my first published story. o.O  



	2. Everything Will Be Alright (pt. 2)

**Everything Will Be Alright**  
_pt. 2_  
  
Haruka had been within the burial grounds for the present day Senshi days earlier. She'd went alone, knowing that she would have been unable to compose herself in such a situation. No one had seen Haruka without her tough exterior, and she wanted it to stay that way.  
  
They pulled up to the two story home, the car stopping in the 'c' shaped driveway. It was the ideal home. A perfectly square, two story home with the appearance of being made out of bricks. A white door was set beneath a small overhang, white columns providing support for the above structure. Leading up to the entrance were two brick steps. A multitude of foliage surrounded the home. It was the ideal home set in the ideal setting, by the sea.  
  
The dull hum of an engine subsided with the turn of a metal key. The car was red with a black leather interior, an electronically removable black roof situated on the automobile. It seemed rather ancient but in wonderful condition. It was as picturesque as the modern home situated by the sea.  
  
Haruka opened the door, stepping from the ancient car. Her spouse, Michiru, did the same. Michiru wasn't much for gentleman manners, especially since Haruka was quite female.  
  
Silence echoed through the surrounding air as the both stepped up to the door of their home. Michiru's head was bowed, starring down at her black boots, her hands clasped together at her waist. The green haired woman was in her most vulnerable state and Haruka felt absolutely helpless. And with a sigh that conveyed that sense of helplessness she opened the door, letting Michiru take the first steps inside.  
  
Their home was just as cozy inside as it appeared to be from the outside. It was a relatively large home, appropriately decorated for Christmas.   
  
Michiru stepped through one of the many arched entrances which lead to another area of the home. Haruka did not follow but instead veered off to the left, tossing the keys onto a table beside the door as she passed by.   
  
Michiru slowly removed the white scarf from about her hair, running the fabric through her hands in an unconscious gesture. She removed the rest of her necessary winter clothing, tossing them without care upon a near by rocking chair. For a short moment she stood there in the living room, starring into a self-induced oblivion, her attention only snapping back at the calling words of her lover.  
  
"Michiru, honey, I made you some egg nog."  
  
The smile that came forth was forced as Michiru turned about to face Haruka.   
  
Haruka carried a silver carrying tray, ornately decorated with swirling designs of no particular order. Sitting upon the tray were a plate of recently made cookies and two glasses of egg nog. The woman sat the tray upon a coffee table in the room, her attention moving to that of the fireplace which she stocked with wooden logs and lit.   
  
Michiru had sat on the soft brown couch, which had been place in arrangement with a rocker of the same color and material, as well as a smaller couch that seated only two, not three, all in a square, the coffee table placed in the middle. In the corner of the room was their tree, light with white lights and strung with ribbon, balls of red and green hanging from the fake branches. The fireplace was placed facing the square arrangement of brown furniture. A rug and various pictures, tables, and lamps decorated the rest of the room.  
  
Haruka moved to sit in the rocking chair, which sat opposite of the couch Michiru sat on. Her feet were spread apart and her arms laying across her thighs, hands clasping together between her legs.  
  
"Michiru...honey...please, say something." Haruka made that plea, her voice cracking mid sentence as she attempted to push down the tightening, burning feeling in her throat.  
  
Michiru sighed heavily, somewhat elevating the heavy feeling on her chest. She still fiddled with the white scarf, only noticing now her actions, to which she stopped by tossing aside the item. Her bowed head finally looked up, eyes a light pink from tears already shed. She once more sighed before speaking.  
  
"Haruka..." That the only word she could manage before she finally burst out into shoulder jerking sobs, her head falling into her hands.  
  
That got Haruka moving, she literally propelled herself from that chair and beside Michiru on that couch. Her strong arms quickly encircling the woman, one hand placed on the back of her head, stroking the green hair in a soothing manner.  
  
"Shh, my dear. Everything will be alright, I'm here."  
  
Everything wouldn't be alright. Michiru was dying inside at this loss. She'd been through so much with Setsuna...what was she to do now?  
  
"Oh gods, Haruka, what am I to do? Setsuna, one of our very own, is gone. She's _dead_! Never to be seen again! I'll never hear her voice, I'll never be able to ask for advice like I'd done so many times... And what about Hotaru? What about her? She was so close to Setsuna... " Michiru spoke quickly, wanting to get all her emotions out. She didn't like this sad, sad feeling that was being forced down upon her. With a sigh she relaxed her form on the woman she loved the most of all.  
  
Seeing Michiru in such pain was tearing Haruka up inside. Haruka was silently mourning the loss of a dear friend, and Michiru's own pleas were beginning to break down her strong exterior. And in a rare moment Haruka cried along with Michiru, albeit quite quietly. However, unbeknownst to Haruka, Michiru knew Haruka was crying. She knew by the slight shakes of her body, and Michiru returned the embrace given by Haruka, wrapping her slim arms around the woman's body.  
  
"Oh, my Haruka, we can make it through this tough time...as much as it aches my heart, soul, and body over Setsuna...we can make it..."   
  
Michiru was at a loss of words on how to comfort her beloved, doing it only how she knew best, with her loving embrace. They both sat there on that brown couch, embraced not only by each other, but the warmth of the fire.  
  
Michiru pushed herself away from Haruka slightly, looking up into her tear stained face. Her fair hand cupped the woman's cheek, caressing it with her thumb before she brought her face down towards her, kissing the woman slowly. Simultaneously, Michiru pushed the woman back onto the couch, and it was she who was the aggressor in this night's love making.  
  
___  
  
Second part to my first story, obviously. Uhm... I'm not so sure as to how well I did on this one, it seems rather slow moving to me. I'm curious, do you think I portrayed Haruka and Michiru appropriately? 


End file.
